Huntress in Gamindustri
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Follow Ruby as she is pulled into the world of Gamindustri. I have never written fanfiction before so this is going to be bad most likely. Also This story is written like a script so if you don't like that then don't read this story. (Temporary hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_=_thoughts_

**Bold**=**Narration **

Ruby: _You would think that I would have learned my lesson the first time. _

_No. _

_Well it wasn't my intention to hitch a ride on a Nevermore... again. _

_I thought it was dead so I was going to have Yang take my picture standing on top of its corpse. _

_Weiss tried to tell me that it wasn't dead. Well she was right. _

_Now I am riding on the back of a very pissed off Nevermore. While hundreds of feet in the air. _

_Couldn't get any worse right?_

**Oh how wrong you are.**

Yang: (yelling) Hang on Ruby!

Ruby: (yelling back) That's all I can do right now!

Weiss: I told her it wasn't dead.

Blake: Now really isn't really the time Weiss.

Weiss: I know that but if she'd listen to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened.

Yang: Shut up! And let's focus on helping Ruby.

Ruby, why don't you just jump?

Ruby: I can't!

Yang: Why not?

Ruby: My weapon is stuck in its back and I can't get it out!

Weiss: Just leave it, we can get it later.

Ruby: I am not going to abandon my sweetheart!

**At that moment Crescent Rose dislodged from the back of the Nevermore. Ruby lost her balance and started her fast descent towards the earth.**

Yang: Ruby!

**Weiss conjured a glyph to launch Yang skywards to catch her falling sister. **

**As Ruby was falling she swore she could hear the voices of two unrecognized girls.**

Girl 1: What are you doing here?

Don't you have your own country to run?

Girl 2: Aw, but that's boring.

Besides I haven't seen you in like forever.

Girl 1: You were just over here last week with that same excuse!

Girl 2: Oh shoot, you caught me.

But I'm just so bored; I wish something interesting would happen.

**At that instant Ruby was engulfed in a blinding light just as Yang was about to catch her.**

**As soon as the light faded Ruby was gone.**

* * *

**Meanwhile on a world far away but not really far away at all. Two young girls were having a conversation, but more like one girl was yelling at the other girl. The girl that was yelling had black hair tied in twin pigtails while the other had shorter light purple hair.**

Black hair girl: Go home!

Purple hair girl: But I'm so comfortable.

Black hair girl: You came over here because you wanted to see me but all you're doing now is taking a nap in that lawn chair.

Purple hair girl: Kinda hard to take a nap with you yelling at me so could you keep it down?

Black hair girl: I will not keep it down!

Purple hair girl: Then why don't you join me? There's a nice comfy chair right here with your name on it. (While patting the chair next to her)

**As the black haired girl was about to speak again a loud scream could be heard**

Ruby: Aaahhhh!

**As the two other girls heard the scream a red figure came crashing down onto the black haired girl**

**Ruby sat up rubbing the back of her head opening her eyes and asked herself.**

Ruby: Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover RWBY x Neptunia by Babero on Deviantart is what made me want to write this fanfic. And also the fact it seems like no one else was going to do this crossover.**

(I)=italics=thoughts

(Name):=not introduced yet

(B)=bold=Narration

* * *

Ruby: Where am I?

(Ruby looks around and sees a girl with light purple hair sitting in a lawn chair staring at her. Both girls blink rapidly a few times before Ruby asks herself.)

Ruby: _Where am I?_

Purple haired girl: Well right now you're kinda sitting on top of my friend there. (Pointing at the black haired girl beneath Ruby.)

(Ruby looks down and sees that she is sitting on the back of a black haired girl.)

Ruby: (Gets off of the girl) I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there!

Purple haired girl: Don't worry; I think she's used to it by now. (Says while patting Ruby on the back).

Black haired girl: (Starts to get up and says) Why me? It's always me and never anyone else. Why is that?

Purple haired girl: That's because you're special.

Black haired girl: Shut up!

Ruby: This happens a lot?

Purple haired girl: Oh yeah, tons.

Anyway, my name is Neptune and this here is Noire. What's your name?

Ruby: My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Sorry again for falling on you Noire.

Noire: It's okay I guess. How did you end up falling out of the sky anyway?

Ruby: It's kinda embarrassing but I was the not so willing passenger of a

Nevermore when my weapon got stu-

Where's my sweetheart, where's Crescent rose?!

(Ruby began to panic).

Oh no, she's gone! I have to find her!

Neptune: Whoa Ruby, calm down and we'll help find your um sweetheart.

Ruby: (Tears starting to form in her eyes) Really, you'll help me find her?

Thank you!

Neptune: (patting Ruby on the head) Don't sweat it.

Noire: Wait Neptune I don't have time to hel- wait let go of my arms!

(As they began to leave, another black haired girl walked into the room holding something red in her arms.)

Black haired girl 2: Oh sis there you are. I wanted to show you something I found.

I think it's a gun but I can't figure out how it works.

(The moment Ruby saw what the other girl was holding, she tackled the other girl to the ground and took back her sweetheart.)

Ruby: Oh I'm so sorry my sweet. I promise I will never lose you again.

(With that said Ruby gave her sweetheart a great big kiss while the other black haired girl lay on the ground trying to figure out what had just happened.)

Black haired girl 2: What just happened?

(Yelling at Ruby) Hey, what's the big idea?!

Ruby: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do what I did.

Black haired girl 2: its fine I think.

So I take it that is your weapon?

Ruby: (Nuzzling Crescent Rose) Yep, this is my sweet heart Crescent rose and my name is Ruby.

Uni: My name is Uni. I'm Noire's sister.

Neptune: Note to self, never touch her sweetheart.

Noire: Now that you have your weapon back, can you finish the story of how you

fell out of the sky?

Ruby: Oh yeah! Where was I!

Neptune: Something about a Neversomething.

Ruby: Right my weapon was stuck in the Nevermore's back. I wasn't going to leave my sweetheart so I hung on for my life. That was until my weapon got unstuck from the Grimm's back and I started to fall.

Uni: Wait, you fell from the sky?

Did you fall onto my sister?

Noire: Yes.

Neptune: Mind if I ask what a Nevermore is?

Ruby: You know, big black bird, has a white mask with red markings and glowing red eyes, only purpose is to wipe out human and fanus kind.

Neptune: Never heard of it.

Ruby: Really? There're kinda hard to miss. Wait I completely forgot, where am I exactly?

Noire: Well, right now you are in Lastation's Basilicom.

Ruby: Where is Lastation? I've never heard of it before.

Noire: How? Were you and raised in a cave or something?

Ruby: No, I was not. I've never heard of Lastation before and I don't remember this city at all. I was flying over a forest when I fell. I also remember a bright light.

Neptune: Wait a bright light you say?

Ruby: Yeah, why?

Neptune: Okay, what is your world's name?

Ruby: Vytal. Why do you ask?

Neptune: Because this world is called Gamindustri. You may have gone through a dimension portal thingy in your world and ended up here. It's just a guess but

I've dealt with this sorta thing before.

Ruby: Gamin- Lasta- portal thingy?

(With the combination of exhaustion and shock of what she had just been told

Ruby passed out onto the couch.)

* * *

**To answer****Batusaylegend****'s question, I think I'm going with the events after Victory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be short and I'm sorry about that.**

**This story was going to be just about Ruby being stuck in Gamindustri and her trying to get back home but I wanted a little more, so this story will be mostly about Ruby with a little more. You'll see later what the little more part is.**

* * *

**A few days have passed after Ruby's disappearance. The remaining members of team RWBY (WBY if you'd like) have since reported to their headmaster Professor Ozpin. Ozpin had told them to continue to attend their classes and that they would be informed of any progress in finding Ruby. **

**When asked where Ruby was Weiss and Blake gave the excuse that she wasn't feeling well while Yang remained quiet. People didn't question why Yang was so quiet or at least not to her and her team, they'd just assumed that it had to do with Ruby not feeling well. There was actually one person who asked Yang why she was so quiet and was also concerned about Ruby, his name was Jaune.**

Jaune: Yang, is everything okay? You've been acting strange lately.

Yang: I'm fine Jaune.

Jaune: Come on Yang; tell me what's bothering you. You're never this quiet.

Yang: (Looks around to make sure no one is around)

She's gone Jaune.

Jaune: Who's gone?

Yang: Ruby. Ruby's gone.

(Starts tearing up)

Jaune: What do you mean Ruby's gone?

Yang: She's just gone, I don't know how, why or where but she's just gone.

(Tears began to fall)

Jaune: Whoa, Yang please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry.

Yang: It's okay. Do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk? Maybe somewhere a little more private.

Jaune: (Starts to notice that people are entering the hallway they were talking in)

Sure, where do want to go?

Yang: How about your dorm, are Ren and Nora there?

Jaune: No, they won't be back until later.

Yang: Okay, I'll tell you what happened.

**The two headed off to team JNPR's dorm room where Yang will tell Jaune what happened to Ruby.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the head master's office sat professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, both discussing the sudden disappearance of Ruby Rose.**

Ozpin: Glynda, I have invited you over here to discuss the disappearance of Ruby Rose.

Glynda: Disappearance? I thought she had just fallen ill.

Ozpin:(Takes a sip from his mug)

No, I'm afraid that she has disappeared. But I think I might know where she is.

Glynda: Well if you know where she is then why can't we just get her back? And have you talked with the other professors yet?

Ozpin: Well you see Glynda, I called you here and only you because of how she disappeared. She was engulfed in a bright light before she disappeared.

Glynda: A bright light? Wait!

(Her eyes opened wide)

You don't mean she might be in...

Ozpin: I think she might be in Gamindustri.

Glynda: (Looking towards the floor with a bit of sadness in her eyes)

Home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't update this story for two weeks and then gave you guys a short chapter. I felt bad about that so here's a new chapter.**

**Update**

**Changed it from ten to thirty years. I was too lazy to look up the years in the first place.**

* * *

_italics=thoughts_

(words)=actions

**bold=Narration**

**Ruby woke up in a very comfortable bed, one that was more comfortable than her normal bed.**

Ruby: (Sits up and looks around the room she is in)

_Where am I? I had the weirdest that I fell from the sky and landed on this black haired girl._

**As Ruby was about to get out of bed, the door swung open and a girl with long light orange hair burst into the room carrying many rolls of bandages. Ruby was startled and couldn't have prepared herself for what happened next.**

Orange haired girl: Hello miss. My name is Compa and I will be your nurse. Now would you please remove your clothes please.

Ruby: Wait what?

Compa: Well you see, I need to check boo boos and ouchies from your fall.

Ruby: _Wait, so I did fall!_

Compa: I can help you remove your clothes if you want.

(Begins to remove Ruby's cloak)

Please don't struggle miss.

Ruby: Wha! Wait, what are you doing!?

**Compa only managed to get Ruby's cloak off when a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue overcoat burst into the room.**

Overcoat girl: Compa no!

(Grabs Compa and starts to drag her out of the room.)

Compa: Iffy wait! She might be injured.

Iffy: She would be injured once you got done with her.

**At this point Compa had been dragged out of the room. A girl with short purple haired peaked into the room making sure it was safe.**

Neptune: Hey Ruby, Sorry about that. How are you feeling?

Ruby: Fine, I think. What was that all about?

Neptune: Oh, that was Compa. Don't worry about it. IF wouldn't have let her wrap you in bondages.

Ruby: _I'm still going to worry about it._ Don't you mean bandages?

Neptune: No, I mean bondages. Trust me.

(Shivers a little)

So, while you were passed out I called a friend and she is working on a way to get you back home.

Ruby: Oh, really. That's great!

(Hugs Neptune)

Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Neptune: Can't breathe!

Ruby: (Lets go of Neptune)

Oh sorry.

Neptune: It's okay. Don't thank me yet because it might take a while.

Ruby: How long do you think it might take? Didn't you say that this happened to you before. How long did that take?

Neptune: Well, you see. It took quite a while for me to get back home.

Ruby: How long?

Neptune: It was quite a while.

Ruby: How long Neptune?

(Nervousness in her voice)

Neptune: Over thirty years, give or take.

(Scratches cheek while looking away nervously)

Ruby: (shocked expression on her face)

T-t-thirty years! I can't wait thirty years!

Neptune: Whoa, Ruby calm down.

(Places hand on Ruby's shoulder to help calm her down)

It probably won't take that long. It's been done before so I wouldn't think that it would take thirty years.

Ruby: You really think so?

Neptune: I know so. So in the meantime you should take it easy. We'll get you back home.

Ruby: Thanks Nep.

Neptune: Don't sweat it.

**As Neptune was leaving the room Noire came crashing into her looking a little panicked.**

Noire: Neptune, we've got a problem! One of the mines in Lastation is in trouble. The miners discovered a hidden cave but weren't prepared for the monsters inside.

Neptune: Hey that's your's and Uni's problem and not mine.

Noire: Neptune, there were three Ancient dragons in that cave. Uni and I can only take on one maybe two. We don't Stand a chance against three.

Neptune: Oh alright, I'll help out.

**Neptune and Noire were leaving when Ruby stopped the two.**

Ruby: Hey wait. I can help you.

Noire: No offense Ruby, but I think you should stay here. It's to dangerous.

Neptune: Yeah Rubes, just stay here and rest. We don't want you getting hurt.

Ruby: Hey, I can handle myself.

**Ruby then pulled out her weapon and shifted it into its scythe form. **

**Neptune and Noire looked at Ruby with a mix of shock and a little bit of fear.**

Noire: T-that's your weapon!?

(Takes a step back)

Neptune: That's so cool!

(Ran up to Ruby cupping her hands to her own cheeks)

It's a scythe and also a gun!

Noire: Where did you even get that thing?

Ruby: I made it myself.

So, are we ready to go?

(Folds up Crescent rose while walking past the two girls)

Noire: _I see why it's called Crescent rose._

You ready Nep? Nep?

Neptune: (Still awestruck by Ruby's weapon)

Yeah, sure.

**The three girls all make their way outside where Uni is waiting with Compa and IF and their vehicles.**

Neptune: (Whispers into Noire's ear) Wait we're not flying?

Noire: No, we're going to need all of our energy for this so IF and Compa are going to take us there.

**Ruby looks at Compa nervously and Compa just waves at her.**

IF: Alright, is everybody ready?

Everybody: Ready!

**Ruby opts to ride with IF on her motorcycle mostly because she's still a little frightened by Compa. The other three girls hop into Compa's car.**

Compa: Aw. Miss Rose doesn't want to ride with us?

Neptune: (Looks nervous)

Uh no. Besides, there wasn't enough room anyway.

**With this, they were off towards the mine ready to face the monsters within.**

* * *

**Yes, Glynda is from Gamindustri and you will find out more about her later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was really far off on how long Neptune was in the Ultradimension and I want to thank Comnislasher for correcting me on this because I really appreciate it.**

**I will update chapter 4 after I upload this part. Nothing major just changing it from ten to thirty years.**

* * *

_italics=thoughts_

(words)=actions

**bold=Narration**

* * *

**As our heroines make their way to the mine, there is little for them to do but talk.**

IF: I wanted to apologize for my friend's actions earlier.

Ruby: Oh, it's quite alright.

(Shivers nervously)

IF: So, I hear that you're not from around here.

Ruby: Yeah, I apparently came through a portal and ended up here somehow. That's what Nep told me anyway.

IF: Yeah, that's what Nep told me too. Don't worry; we'll get you back home soon.

Ruby: Thanks IF.

IF: No problem.

* * *

**A few minutes passed when they finally arrived at the mine's entrance where they were greeted by a very panicked miner.**

Miner: Lady Black heart! Thank the heavens you're here.

Noire: What's the situation in the mine?

Ruby: _Why is he just a silhouette?_

Miner: It's gotten worse. Other monsters started spawning in when we discovered that hidden cave.

Noire: Oh no, was anyone hurt?

Ruby: _Why is he just a silhouette?_

Miner: No, no one was hurt. We all got out safely.

Ruby: Why is he just a silhouette?

(Puts both hands over her mouth)

Sorry, I just kinda blurted that out.

**Everyone looked at Ruby with a confused expression on their faces.**

Noire: Ruby, what are you talking about?

Ruby: What do you mean? This guy is just a silhouette. You don't notice it?

Noire: I don't know what you're talking about but we can discuss it later. Right now we have more important things to deal with right now.

Ruby: Right, sorry.

**With that out of the way our heroines enter the mine to take care of the monsters inside.**

Noire: No signs of any monsters yet. I thought that guy said more monsters spawned in after finding that hidden cave?

Neptune: Yeah, I mean at least give us something to fight. I wanna see Ruby here in action.

Uni: Yeah, my trigger finger is getting a little itchy.

IF: Hey guys, don't get two eager. Remember that we have to fight three Ancient dragons here, and fighting one alone isn't a cakewalk.

Neptune: yeah yeah sure sure we'll be fine. Look at how many party members we have. We can handle this no pro-

Ruby: OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!

(Points at something in front of her)

**Neptune and the others were startled by Ruby's sudden yelling. **

**Where Ruby was pointing sat a little blue blob with a dog's snout, ears and tail hopping up and down with a little smile on its face.**

Ruby: (Runs over to the blue blob)

What is it?

IF: Ruby! Don't get to close. That's a Dogoo, it's a monster.

Ruby: Can I pet it?

IF: No, you can't pet it! It's dangerous.

Ruby: (Starts pouting)

Neptune: Aw come on Iffy, Dogoos are harmless. If she wants to pet it let her pet it.

Ruby: (Stops pouting and smiles)

Noire: Yeah, they're harmless alone but in large numbers they are dangerous.

Ruby: (Looks around)

I don't see any more around.

Noire&amp;IF: The answer is still no.

**Ruby looked at Neptune and Neptune back at Ruby. They both knew what they had to do. **

**Ruby and Neptune both walked up to IF and Noire and did the unthinkable.**

IF&amp;Noire: Oh god, no. Anything but that.

**They both put on their saddest and most adorable pouty faces. These faces would make you feel like you had just kicked a puppy or well two in this case.**

**Every few seconds they would each shift their gazes from IF to Noire and back again.**

IF: I... Won't... Give... In.

Noire: I don't know how much more I can take.

IF: Stay strong Noire.

Noire: I don't think I can do it IF.

IF: No, we can do this!

**It looked like Ruby and Neptune would lose (a first for Ruby) but then their knight in shining armor arrived to aid them. Well not really a knight in Shining armor but more like a girl in a sweater. Compa decided to pout alongside Ruby and Neptune.**

IF: Oh god, I can't take this anymore.

Noire: Me neither.

IF: Fine, you can pet the stupid Dogoo but please no more pouting.

Ruby,Nep&amp;Compa: Victory!

(They all do a fist pump)

Ruby: (Runs over to the Dogoo and starts petting it)

Ew, it's slimy and kinda sticky. It's so cute though!

**Out of the shadows appeared another Dogoo and soon more Dogoos started to appear. Some of the Dogoos were floating in the air and had small tentacles underneath them.**

Ruby: Um, guys. What's going on?

**All of the Dogoos that had appeared started to fuse with each other to form one giant Dogoo that had tentacles sprouting from its body.**

IF: Ruby, Get back!

**Before Ruby could react, she was grabbed by one of the tentacles. The tentacle then proceeded to try and make its way under her clothes. **

**Before it was able to make it any further Neptune came dashing towards Ruby and with a flick of her hand materialized a katana in her right hand and with one swift motion sliced the tentacle holding Ruby thus releasing her from its grasp.**

**Ruby fell but landed on her feet and quickly backed away from the creature while pulling out her weapon and transforming it into its scythe form. Ruby started to fire at the creature causing it obvious distress with every bullet making contact.**

**Uni and Compa also started shooting at the giant Dogoo. Uni with her oversized gun and Compa with her also oversized syringe.**

**While those three were keeping the creature occupied from a distance, Neptune, Noire and IF were busy taking care of the tentacles. Noire with her short sword and IF with a pair of katars.**

**Every now and then Ruby would disappear leaving a trail of rose petals and reappear next to the Dogoo hacking a few tentacles off and retreating back to shoot at it once again.**

Neptune: (Cuts off another tentacle)

Well, this is new!

IF: I've seen giant Dogoos before but never one with tentacles.

(Dodges a swipe from a tentacle)

This thing is disgusting!

Noire: Neptune, lets finish this!

Neptune: Alright!

Cross combination!

Noire: Lace ribbon dance!

**Neptune and Noire perform their respective moves on the creature in perfect sync finishing the creature of. **

**The creature disappeared letting the party to be able to relax.**

IF: I hate Dogoos so much.

This is why we didn't want you petting it!

Ruby: (With a sad look on her face)

I'm sorry.

IF: Oh no. I can't stay mad at you!

(Runs over and embraces Ruby in a bone crushing hug)

Ruby: IF please, I can't breathe.

(Struggling and failing to get free)

Neptune: (Looks at Ruby and IF and then at Noire)

Noire, can I have a hu-

Noire: No.

Neptune: Please.

(Begins to pout)

Noire: I said no.

Neptune: (Stops pouting)

Fine, be that way.

Compa: (Walks over to Neptune)

Aw, I'll hug you Nep-Nep.

(Hugs Neptune)

Neptune: Thanks Compa.

(Hugs Compa and sticks her tongue out at Noire)

Noire: (Looking a bit angry)

Uni: (Looks at Noire and is about to say something but stops herself as she starts to blush)

Noire: Uni, what's wrong?

Uni: N-nothing!

IF: Alright guys, let's keep going.

(Still hugging Ruby)

Ruby: IF please!

IF: Oh, sorry Rubes.

**Our group began to make their way deeper into the mine not noticing a pair of glowing red eyes following them as they walked. Whatever the eyes belonged to emitted a small growl. **

* * *

**Don't worry; we'll see the Ancient dragons next chapter. **

**Sorry if the description of the action sucks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... This took a while to get put out. Sorry about that.**

* * *

_italics=thoughts_

(words)=actions

**bold=Narration**

* * *

**As our heroines made their way deeper into the cave they started to notice small tremors.**

Noire: We must be getting close.

Neptune: Gee I hope so. My feet are starting to hurt.

Ruby: Are those tremors coming from the dragons?

IF: Yeah probably. They are pretty big.

**All of a sudden there were two loud crashes causing bits of rock to fall from ceiling of the cave followed by a loud angry roar.**

Uni: What was that!?

Noire: It sounded like an Ancient dragon but it sounded kind of off...

We should hurry.

**They quickly made their way to the source of the roar. When they arrived they were shocked with what they saw. They saw two Ancient dragons lying dead on the ground.**

Ruby: Are those the Ancient dragons? (Asked nervously)

IF: They use to be.

Uni: What happened to them?

IF: Not sure.

(Takes a closer look at one of the dragons)

It looks like they have multiple claw wounds made by something very big.

Compa: What do you think did this?

IF: I don't know but we should keep our guard up.

Ruby: Hey, weren't there supposed to be three Ancient dragons?

IF: ...

Compa: ...

Uni: ...

Noire: ...

Neptune: Crap.

**As if on Que. a giant claw came out of the darkness swiping at Ruby who noticed it just in time to dodge the attack. The creature stepped out of the darkness to reveal itself as a giant muscular dragon similar to the ones that lay dead on the cave floor. It was different than the others though. This one was much bigger, instead of having golden brown scales had pure black scales, wore a boney white mask with red markings on it's face with white bone like armor on it's body and glowing red eyes.**

IF: Is that supposed to be an Ancient dragon?

What happened to it?

Noire: This is really bad!

Neptune: Okay ladies, I think now is a great time to show this thing what we're made of!

(Pumps a fist into the air)

Uni: Who made you the party leader?

Neptune: Oh just transform already would ya!

Nep/Noire/Uni: Access!

**Neptune, Noire and Uni were all covered in a blinding light which when it had faded there stood three different looking girls. **

**Where Uni stood now stood a girl with white twin spiral pigtailed hair in a black skin tight suit holding a much larger gun. **

**In Noire's place stood another girl white free flowing hair in a black skin tight suit with six blue diamond shaped objects floating behind her holding a much larger sword. **

**And finally in Neptune's place there was a much older girl with long twin braided dark purple hair also wearing a black and purple skin tight suit with purple wing like objects floating behind her and holding a larger purple katana.**

**Ruby was shocked at what she saw and she had many questions for her new friends but those would have to wait for. There is something much bigger that she had to worry about.**

Neptune: Compa, Uni, IF and Ruby. I need you three to surround but keep your distance and open fire on the beast while Noire and I take it on up close and personal.

Ready Noire?

Noire: Ready when you are.

Neptune: Go!

**With that Neptune an and Noire were off like two bullets heading towards the beast. Compa, Uni, IF, and Ruby surrounded the beast and opened fire on it. **

**Neptune and Noire slashed at the beast with their swords only for them to bounce harmlessly off.**

Noire: Whoa! That armor is really thick.

Neptune: Not even a scratch.

Uni: Us shooting isn't doing anything either.

Noire: Dammi-

**Noire was cut off by a large black tail slamming her into a wall causing her to lose conciseness and reverting back to her normal form.**

Neptune: Noire!

**In a fit of rage Neptune unleashed a flurry of slashes onto the beast until she finally cut through it's hide leaving a small almost unnoticeable scratch on the beast. This left Neptune fairly exhausted and open to an attack. **

**The beast swiped at Neptune but she managed to block it with her sword but was unfortunately forced to the ground and onto one knee still holding off the massive claw. Uni, IF Compa and Ruby came charging at the beast only to be swatted away with it's free claw. **

**Things seemed very grim until...**

?: M.P.B.L.!

**A voice yelled and a pink beam shot from the darkness hitting the beast in it's left eye causing it to reel back and grab it's face in pain. A pink and white blur went flying past Neptune and slashed at the beasts right eye and jumped back to avoid a swipe from it's claw.**

**Now standing beside Neptune was another girl with long flowing pink hair wearing a white skin tight suit with pink wing like object floating behind her and holding some kind of white sword beam gun.**

Neptune: Nepgear?

Nepgear: I'm really sorry that I'm late sis.

IF: How did you do that? We weren't even able to scratch that thing.

Nepgear: I ran into more like this in another dungeon and their mask seems to be their only real weak point.

IF: *Sigh* We should've been able to figure that out.

Neptune: Okay everyone. Aim for the mask!

**Ruby, Uni And IF took aim at the mask and began to open fire while Neptune charged ahead towards the beast beast that was still holding it's face in pain while Compa stayed back to look after Noire.**

**When Neptune got to it's face she kicked away the claws blocking the beast's now damaged mask and delivered a few quick slashes before the beast finally fell over dead. **

**When the beast fell everyone breathed a sigh of relief except for Ruby who just walked over to the now dissolving beast and just stared at it.**

Neptune: Ruby, are you okay?

Ruby: (Shakes head) It reminds me of a creature of Grimm but much stronger.

**Everyone just stared at Ruby with a concerned look until Noire pulled out a small device and started tapping away at the buttons.**

Uni: Sis?

Noire: I'm sending a message to Blanc and Vert to warn them of the new stronger monsters that have appeared.

These monsters have never appeared before.

I have a feeling that something big is going to happen and we should prepare.

**Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. **

**Neptune, Uni and Nepgear flashed with a bright light and reverted back to their normal forms. Nepgear wore some kind of sailor outfit, had long light purple hair with a single white D-pad hair clip.**

**Nepgear then walked over to Ruby and greeted her with a handshake.**

Nepgear: Hello, my name is Nepgear. I'm Neptune's younger sister.

Ruby: (Looks over at Neptune with a confused look) Younger sister?

Nepgear: Yeah, we get that quite a bit.

Noire: Enough chatter you too. We should probably get out of here.

**Noire started to lead the way back to the cave entrance when she stepped on something squishy.**

Noire: What the? (Looks down at her foot)

**Under Noire's foot was a black Dogoo with a white bone mask with red markings and glowing red eyes.**

Grimmgoo: Grrr...

Noire: Uh oh.

**The Grimmgoo bit Noire's ankle causing the poor girl to scream.**

Noire: Aaahhhh! Get it off get it off!

Compa: Hold still!

**Compa then stuck the Grimmgoo with her syringe and injected the creature with the fluid inside. The creature dropped to the ground unmoving.**

Noire: Is it dead?

Compa: No, I used a sedative.

Neptune: Why'd you use a sedative?

Compa: I ran out of the lethal stuff.

Neptune: Ooohhhh.

IF: This might be a good thing.

Noire: A good thing? (Inspecting her ankle)

IF: Yeah, we can study it to maybe figure out if these things have any more weaknesses.

Noire: Is that really a good idea?

IF: Neptune's idea not mine.

Neptune: It might help. You never know.

**Everyone aside from Neptune, Nepgear and Compa sighed in annoyance.**

Noire: Well, it's your idea so you can carry this thing.

Neptune: Wha!? I don't wanna carry it!

Noire: I'm not going to carry it either!

Ruby: I'll carry it.

**Everyone looked at Ruby surprised.**

Neptune: No, it's okay Ruby. I can take it.

Ruby: I'll take this... Grimmgoo if you explain that bright flash of light thing you did when we fought that dragon.

Neptune: It's a deal.

**Ruby picked up the unconscious Grimmgoo and made her way out of the cave with the rest of her party while Neptune, Noire, Nepgear and Uni explained everything.**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beacon

**Jaune was a little bit uncomfortable with the situation he was in right now. Okay, maybe more than a little. He was very uncomfortable. This should be explained more than not at all. **

**When Jaune and Yang got to JNPR's room they found it empty as they expected they would. They both sat on Jaune's bed and Yang explained to Jaune what happened to Ruby. During the explanation Jaune noticed that Yang was getting tired and he offered to take her back to her room since she was right across the hall but she refused.**

Jaune: Are you sure? You look like you haven't slept in days.

Yang: Well... Weiss and Blake aren't going to be back for a while and I don't feel like being alone. Do you mind if I maybe stay here for a while?

Jaune: Um, sure. I have some hom-

**Jaune was about to say he had some homework to do when he was interrupted by Yang laying down and resting her head on his lap.**

Jaune: Um, Yang...

Yang: ZzzZzzzz

Jaune: _She must have been exhausted. Maybe I'll just let her sleep._

**Jaune sat there thinking about what Yang had told him and it reminded him of a story that his aunt had told him when he was younger. **

**His thoughts were interrupted when a certain red headed partner of his walked into the room.**

**She simply stared at the still sleeping Yang and then at Jaune then she glared at Yang.**

Pyrrha: Jaune, was I interrupting something? (Left eye twitches)

Jaune_: This isn't going to end well._

* * *

**_I just want to say one thing before I go. Nepgear is the best character!_**

**_That's all I wanted to say._**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a pain to write for some reason but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_The princess of burning flames and the red spartan were in the middle of a bitter argument. The red spartan had caught the princess with the crescent moon knight. The princess tried to explain her reason for being with the knight but the spartan wasn't interested in her reason. _

_"I needed to talk with someone I could trust." Said the princess. _

_"Why the knight? Why not the princess of shadows, the princess of ice or your sister the red gem princess?" The spartan asked coldly._

_"Because this matter involves her sister." The knight interrupted causing the spartan and the princess to stare at him. _

_"Explain." Demanded the spartan. _

_The knight cleared his throat before beginning the explanation. "The red gem princess has _

* * *

?: Lady White heart!

Blanc: What? I'm busy!

?: Lady Black heart is in the phone. Says she needs you over in Lastation.

Blanc: Can't it wait?

?: It's very important she says.

Blanc: Fine. I can finish this later I guess.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Beacon**

**Yang and Pyrrha stood frozen in place. Jaune had disappeared, engulfed in a bright light.**

Pyrrha: W-w-what happened?

Yang: (Grabs Pyrrha's arm) Come on, we need to go see Ozpin. I'll explain everything when we get there.

* * *

**Back to Gamindustri**

**Noire walked into the living room to see a strange sight. Neptune, Compa and Ruby were playing fetch with the Grimmgoo they had caught.**

Noire: You're playing with the damn thing!

Neptune: But it's so cute. (Holds up Grimmgoo)

Grimmgoo: Grrr!

Noire: Epp! It growled at me.

Compa: It must not like you very much.

Ruby: Probably because she stepped on it.

Noire: I didn't mean to step on it. (crosses her arms and stomps her foot on the ground)

?: Lady black heart. Lady green heart and Lady white heart have both arrived.

Noire: Send them in please.

**Two girls walked in through the door. A tall beautiful blonde woman wearing a dress with very large breasts. Following the blonde was a short girl with brown hair wearing a white dress and white coat. The girl in white gave Ruby a confused look. **

**The two girls introduced themselves to Ruby.**

Vert: Hello, my name is Vert. It is nice to meet you.

Blanc: I'm Blanc. You look kind of familiar.

Ruby: Nice to meet you. I'm Ruby. Are you both CPU's as well?

Neptune: Forgive her; she's not exactly from around here.

Vert: ... Is she from another world?

Neptune: Yeah.

Ruby: Wow, you guys come to that conclusion really fast.

Noire: Can we focus. Please?

**Just as Noire said that, a bright light filled the sky and when it faded a figure was seen falling from the sky.**

Noire: Another one!?

Ruby: Can one of you fly up and catch them?

Neptune: Just push Noire outside. They'll land on her safely.

Noire: Or one of you could just fly up and catch them.

Neptune: Aw, you're no fun.

Noire: Just do it! I'm staying inside.

**Neptune, Vert and Blanc all transformed and took to the sky. Neptune was the first to try and catch the falling figure. As The figure got closer to Neptune she was able to tell that the figure was a boy with blonde hair who seemed unconscious. **

**As Neptune was about to catch the boy but he suddenly barely avoided Neptune somehow.**

Neptune: What?

**The same thing happened to Vert and Blanc. The boy somehow avoided them and heading towards the Basilicom.**

Noire: They missed. How could they miss?

**Noire felt someone shove her outside locking the door behind her.**

Noire: Hey! (Starts banging on the door) Let me back in!

Ruby: Sorry, but the only way we're going to catch this person is if they fall onto you. I'm really sorry.

Noire: You traitor!

**Noire looked up at the figure that was quickly falling towards her.**

Noire: Why me!?

**As Noire said that the figure came crashing down onto her.**

* * *

**When Jaune woke up he was lying on something soft. There was something really soft in his hand too. He gave the object a gentle squeeze. When he squeezed the object, whatever he was on top of moved a little. He gave the object one more squeeze before he heard a voice.**

Noire: W-what do you think you're doing?

**Jaune slowly picked his head and opened his eyes. He was met by the angry blushing face of what he thought was a beautiful girl with black hair. He then looked down at his hand to see what he was grabbing and immediately let go jumping up to his feet.**

Jaune: I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-

Ruby: Jaune?

Jaune: (Turns to look at Ruby) Ruby?

**Ruby jumped into Jaune's arms, hugging him tightly. Jaune returned the hug happily.**

Jaune: Ruby, Yang told me that you just disappeared. What happened? Are you okay?

Ruby: *giggle* I'm fine. How did you get here?

Jaune: All I remember is a bright light and then I was on top of that girl. (Points at Noire) Again, sorry about that.

Noire: (still blushing) I-it's fine. As long as it doesn't happen again. _Maybe._ (Whispering the last word)

**Jaune looked around the room seeing the other girls. He set Ruby down who pouted a little.**

Jaune: Where are we exactly?

Ruby: *Nervous laughter* Well, you see...

**A little while later**

Jaune: So, let me get this straight. I got dragged through a portal and ended up plummeting towards the earth. I ended up passing out which was fortunate. This world is called Gamindustri which is ruled by four goddesses which happens to be you four. (points at Neptune, Noire, Vert and Blanc) Is that just about everything?

Neptune: Yep.

Jaune: Ah, okay then.

Ruby: You okay Jaune? You seem to be taking this rather well.

Neptune: Yeah, you're taking it better than Ruby did.

Ruby: I took the news just fine.

Noire: You passed out.

Blanc: Hey guys.

**Everyone turns to look at Blanc.**

Blanc: Jaune, would you happen to have a shield?

Jaune: Um, yeah.

Blanc: C-could I see it please.

Jaune: Uh, sure. (Expands shield)

Blanc: (Places hand on the shield) It has a crescent moon design.

Noire: Care to tell us what's on your mind?

Blanc: Well, I've been writing this book...

Neptune: Another one?

Blanc: Let me finish!

Neptune: Okay, sorry.

Blanc: Anyway. The main character is known as the crescent moon knight. He wears white armor and wields a sword and a shield with a crescent moon on it. He's tall, has messy blonde hair, has beautiful blue eyes (starts blushing) and is extremely kind.

**Everyone looked at Jaune and then at Ruby.**

Noire: Ruby, is this an accurate description of Jaune?

Ruby: (Blushing) W-well, you see um... (Passes out)

Neptune: Ruby? Not again.

Jaune: (Passes out)

Noire: Wait, why did you pass out?

Neptune: Maybe people from their world pass out easily.

Everyone who is still conscious: …

Vert: So, why were we called here again?

Noire: I kind of forgot why we called you over actually.

Grimmgoo: arf arf!

Neptune: Oh yeah. He's why.

* * *

**Back at Beacon**

Ozpin: What!?

Pyrrha: like we said. Jaune has disappeared.

Yang: Like Ruby, there was a bright light and he was gone.

Ozpin: This is troubling news. Alright, go back to your dorms and get some rest. First thing tomorrow I want both of your teams here. We have some things to discuss.

Yang: Discuss what?

Ozpin: Tomorrow.

Yang: (Crosses arms) Fine.

**Yang and Pyrrha leave Ozpin's office while Glynda Goodwitch enters.**

Glynda: So, we're going to tell them?

Ozpin: We have to.

Glynda: I know we do. They deserve to know.

Ozpin: Let's just hope we can fix this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long with the chapter.**

* * *

**It was the next morning. The remaining members of RWBY and JNPR were all in Ozpin's office. Goodwitch and Ozpin had just finished explaining what became of the team leaders.**

Yang: Let me get this straight. Ruby and Jaune were transported to another dimension to a place called Gamindustri.

Ozpin: Yes. (Takes a sip from his mug)

Weiss: And professor Goodwitch is apparently a native from this dimension.

Glynda: That's correct.

Pyrrha: And you expect us to believe you?

Ozpin: Believe what you want. What we tell you is the truth.

**Teams WBY and NPR looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.**

Ren: Okay, say we do believe you. Do you have any proof?

Ozpin: (Smiling) Glynda, if you would.

**Glynda took out her riding crop and pointed it at the floor. A green and purple glyph appeared on the floor. It had an X crossing the circle with unknown markings on the outer circle. It began spinning rapidly.**

**Everyone watched in great interest as an image started to form on the glyph. It was a room with eight girls and sleeping on a couch was Ruby and Jaune.**

Yang: Ruby!

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Glynda: We can see and hear them. But, they can't hear or see us. I've tried.

Blake: Who are those girls?

Glynda: The one with the short purplish hair is Purple Heart. CPU of Planetune.

The one with the black hair is Black Heart. CPU of Lastation.

The one wearing the white hat is White Heart. CPU of Lowee.

Finally, the one with long blonde hair is Ve- I mean Green Heart. CPU of Leanbox.

I'm not sure about the other four though.

Pyrrha: It looks like Jaune is waking up!

* * *

Noire: Put that camera away!

Neptune: But they look so cute together.

IF: Shh, you're gonna wake them up.

Uni: Haven't they been asleep long enough? It's been like, three hours.

Vert: Blanc, what're you doing?

Neptune: Just let me get one picture. *click* Gottcha!

Noire: Neptune!

**Jaune slowly opened his eyes from all of the talking.**

Jaune: What's going on-

**The scene in front of him was somewhat... Strange.**

**Noire was trying to take a camera away from a grinning Neptune. Compa was being held back by IF. Blanc had a nose bleed while she was writing something in a notebook while Nepgear, Uni and Vert were looking over Blanc's shoulder all blushing bright red. **

Jaune: -guys?

**Everyone turned their attention to Jaune. **

Noire: Finally, one of you woke up.

Jaune: One?

**Jaune asked as he felt something on his left shoulder. He looked to his left to see that Ruby was still asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.**

Neptune: *Click*

Noire: I told you not to do that!

Neptune: But Noire, I had to. They look so cute.

Noire: I don't care. Put the camera away!

Neptune: Fine.

**Neptune pouted as she put the camera away.**

Jaune: How long have we been out?

Noire: About three hours.

Jaune: Oh, sorry about that.

Neptune: Don't worry about it. Besides, I got these great pictures while you were asleep.

Noire: Give me the damn camera!

Neptune: (sticks tongue out)

**Noire starts chasing Neptune around the room, trying to take her camera away.**

**While they were busy, Jaune decided to ask why Blanc had a bleeding nose while she was writing in a notebook.**

Jaune: Blanc, you okay? You're nose is bleeding.

Blanc: (looks up at Jaune) Y-yeah, I'm fine.

* * *

Yang: Can you like, zoom in on that girl's notebook. I'm curious.

**Glynda complies and focuses the image on the notebook. Everyone started to read what was written on the page.**

**Ozpin spat out his coffee.**

**Weiss brought a hand to her head and fainted.**

**Yang and Nora's mouths were wide open.**

**Pyrrha, Glynda and Ren had violent nosebleeds.**

**Blake was unfazed.**

Blake: Not bad.

Glynda: (closes glyph image and wipes the blood off of her face) Do you believe us now?

Yang: (closes mouth) Oh yeah, I think we believe you now.

Ozpin: (clears throat) Well then, now that's settled. We may have a way to get them back but we require a volunteer.

Blake: What do you need a volunteer for?

Ozpin: (pulls out a white bracelet) We can open a portal to the other dimension and with this device we can bring you back. At least in theory.

Pyrrha: Theory?

Ozpin: We haven't been able to test the device. Couldn't find any volunteers.

Weiss: (stands up) And you want one of us to see if it works?

Ozpin: I can assure you, you will pass through the portal safely.

Nora: Wait, if you can open a portal and professor Goodwitch is from this dimension then why couldn't she go instead of one of us?

Glynda: Because, I have to keep the portal open from this side to insure one of you make it through safely.

**A minute passes by without anyone saying a word. That is until...**

Blake: I'll go.

Yang: Wait, Blake I...

Blake: Yang.

Ozpin: I'm surprised Ms. Belladonna. What made you volunteer?

Blake: Well, Jaune and Ruby are good friends of mine.

Ozpin: ...And.

Blake: I want to meet this Blanc girl. Her writing interests me.

**Everyone looks at Blake with wide eyes.**

Everyone except Blake: Really!?

Ozpin: Well then, shall we get started?


	9. Sorry

**I have to apologize for this. I haven't updated in so long and when I do it's only to bring bad news. This story will unfortunately be going on hiatus for a little bit. **

**I'm having a hard time right now getting this story going.**

**I got half way through writing the next chapter when I had to stop because I don't know what else to write and I wasn't going to post half a chapter (I've done it before and it wasn't great).**

**Now, to try and not disappoint you guys too much I do have another HDNxRWBY story that can hopefully tide you over for a little bit.**

**The idea for that story was floating around in my head for a little bit so...**

**The new story will take place solely on Remnant with the Characters from HDN added in. It will also be a romance story and if you have read my other RWBY stories you can probably guess who the story will involve. (Warning. It will be M rated. Once I started writing M rated fics I couldn't stop).**

**Now, the CPU's in that story can transform but there is a kind of catch to it. In case anyone was wondering. **

**hopefully with the new story and with me playing through Re;Birth 1 can help with me continuing with Huntress. **

**Again, sorry about this guys. **


End file.
